Regreso en el tiempo
by Narnia237
Summary: Los Pevensie's vuelven a Narnia seis meses después de la ultima visita de Peter Y Susan y tres meses después de la ultima visita de Lu y Ed, pero...¿por qué volvieron todos, si ninguno volveria?, ¿algo andará mal con Narnia?...O con ellos?
1. Tratar de olvidarte

Hola! Soy una nueva escritora y bueno, esta es mi primera historia en Fan-fiction y espero que les guste3 bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes de Las crónicas de Narnia me pertenecen, todos son obra de C.S Lewis.

Capítulo 1.

"Tratar de olvidarte"

-Lucy, ya despierta, vamos tarde.- dijo Susan meciendo a su hermana para que despertara.  
-Ah?... ¿qué?-respondió despertándose Lucy.  
-Ven, yo ya estoy lista, te dejé tú uniforme en el baño, sólo falta que todos tomemos desayuno y nos vallamos a la estación.  
-Oh, si ya me visto.- dijo moviendo el cubrecama y poniéndose de pie.- ¿pero qué hora es?  
-Siete en punto, a las siete con treinta debemos salir.  
Lucy miró a Su con los ojos redondos y se fue casi corriendo a cambiarse al baño.  
Mientras tanto Susan comenzó a ordenar su armario, tenía mucha ropa y sus zapatos ya no le alcanzaban.  
Lucy salió del baño y se rió al ver el problema de su hermana, ella no tenía ese problema porque no tenía tal cantidad de ropa, si Susan se pusiera realmente toda la ropa de su armario ocuparía una tenida diferente por hora, incluyendo los zapatos.  
-Lu.- dijo mientras tomaba unos zapatos.- ¿me los guardarías en tu armario?, es que en el mío no...  
-Ya sé que no alcanza nada más Su.- dijo riendo mirando la ropa de su hermana.-damelos, yo los guardaré.  
Lucy guardó nos zapatos de su hermana, Susan le agradeció y de pronto un grito desde el primer piso las asustó.  
-¡A desayunar!-era Peter llamando a sus tres hermanos que aún no estaban desayunados; Susan si lo estaría solo si no se demorara una hora y media en arreglarse.  
Rápidamente los tres hermanos bajaron las escaleras para llegar a tomar el desayuno, que por primera vez en su vida Pete había preparado.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen.- dijo Ed caminando lentamente hacia la mesa.-¿Lo hiciste tu Pete?  
-Sí.  
-Genial moriremos todos intoxicados.  
Todos se sentaron en la mesa riendo por el comentario de su hermano, bueno, todos excepto Peter que solo se sentó mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Ed.  
Ya eran las siete con veinte y debían irse a la estación. Tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la casa, solo se tardaron unos 7 minutos en llegar a las puertas de la estación.  
Eran dos rejas, en cada una había un león muy grande, Susan al pasar por su lado no pudo evitar que a su mente llegaran recuerdos.  
León... Aslan... Narnia... Caspian.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con ese último nombre, muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Ya llevaba un poco más de seis meses tratando de olvidarlo, pero no lo lograba, ¿cómo lograr olvidar ese beso, ese abrazo y todas esas sonrisas? Era prácticamente imposible.  
-Su, ¿estás bien?- Peter interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermana.  
-Oh...si...vamos.  
Su comenzó a caminar adelantando a sus hermanos.  
Bajaron las escaleras y Lucy comenzó a reír.  
-¿De qué te ríes?  
-¿No te acuerdas Ed?, aquí fue donde Pete se puso a pelear y tu llegaste a ayudarlo.  
-"Lo tenía controlado".- dijo haciendo burla de la frase de su hermano mayor.  
-Oh por favor, caminen.- dijo Pete empujando a sus dos hermanos.  
Llegaron al andén que les correspondía y su tren ya estaba ahí. Subieron al tren rápidamente antes de que se cerraran las puertas.  
Los dos varones se fueron de pie, Lucy se fue sentada al pasillo y Susan a la ventana, pensando en todos los recuerdos sobre Narnia.  
Peter se fue observando todo el camino a Susan, cuando era pequeño le había prometido a su madre que la cuidaría y no permitiría que nada ni nadie la dañara, pero ahora su hermanita estaba triste, sentía que le había fallado a su madre, tenía una pequeña teoría de cuál era el motivo de la tristeza de Su, Caspian, al decir ese nombre, sin darse cuenta apretó fuertemente el puño. Susan nunca debió haberlo besado, se sentía furioso, ¿cómo permitió que un chico arruinara la felicidad de su hermana?, fue ahí, con esa pregunta donde se prometió que ningún otro chico se acercaría a ella.  
Llegaron a la estación de la escuela, bajaron y se dirigieron cada uno a su sector.  
La escuela estaba dividida en dos sectores, el de niñas a la derecha, y el de niños a la izquierda, si querían verse debían esperar hasta los recreos o la hora del almuerzo.  
Susan iba entrando con Lucy a su sector, de pronto su hermana se despidió porque sus amigas la estaban llamando. Susan continuó sola, aun no pasaba las puertas del sector y aun no tocaban la campana por lo cual aún habían chicos y chicas hablando juntos en los dos sectores. Susan sacó una carpeta donde tenía unos papeles sobre una investigación que debía disertar al otro día, de pronto chocó con alguien pero como iba con la cabeza baja no pudo ver quien era, se puso a recoger los papeles y la otra persona le ayudo.  
-Ay perdóname, no me fije por donde iba y...  
-No te preocupes, no importa, perdóname tú a mí.- un apuesto chico con cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel dijo con voz amable y tranquilizadora.  
Susan recogió la mitad de sus papeles y se levantó lentamente.  
-Kurt, Kurt Worthy.- dijo pasándole la otra mitad de los papeles a Susan.  
-Susan, Susan Pevensie.- ordeno todos sus papeles.  
-Encantado de conocerte.- dijo haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa.  
Susan río con su broma.  
En el otro sector un no muy divertido Peter miraba la escena junto con su hermano menor.

Primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y espero poder actualizar pronto, dejen reviews porfavorrrrrrrr

Y nos vemos:*


	2. Celos y promesas

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes de Las crónicas de Narnia me pertenecen, todos son obra de C.S Lewis.

Capítulo 2.  
.

.  
"Celos y promesas".  
"_Yo lo prometí y lo que prometo lo cumplo_" pensaba Peter mientras miraba a su hermana y ese chico.  
-Voy a ir a decirle que ni se le ocurra acercarse a menos de un metro.-dijo Peter dando un paso para ir a hablar con él.  
-Peter, por favor.- dijo Edmund tomándole del hombro.-solo están hablando. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero aun no pasa nada.  
Peter miro a su hermano y justo en ese momento tocaron la campana para entrar a clases.  
-Bueno, ya tocaron y...  
-Oh si,.- dijo riendo Kurt.- ya me voy, ¿nos veríamos en el almuerzo? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-Claro.-dijo con una sonrisa tímida Susan.  
Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue, Susan entró y se fue pensando todo el camino en la sonrisa de aquel chico.  
¿Pero que le pasaba? No lo conocía para nada y ya estaba imaginando una historia con él. Se sentó y se dispuso a poner atención a la clase, pero no lo logró, pasó toda la clase imaginándoselo a el vestido como un príncipe, pidiéndole que fuese su novia.  
La clase de historia era la favorita de Lucy, le recordaba mucho a Narnia. Todos los trajes que ocupaban los reyes en la edad media, pasó muy rápido su clase favorita, ahora se dirigía al comedor con sus amigas. Vio a Susan sentada en una mesa junto con un chico y luego vio a Peter y Edmund mirando seriamente a Susan desde tres mesas más allá, decidió investigar qué era lo que ese chico hacía con su hermana, así que se fue por detrás de la mesa de Su para llegar a su mesa con sus amigas, pero Susan la interrumpió.  
-Lu, ven.  
-Hola.- dijo tímidamente.  
-Kurt, te presento a mi hermana, ella es Lucy, Lucy él es Kurt.  
Lucy le sonrió y Kurt le respondió con una sonrisa igual de amable.  
Lucy les explicó que debía irse pues sus amigas la llamaban, ellos aceptaron y Lucy se fue a sentar a su mesa.  
-Miren a esa Susan, se cree que se va a quedar con el chico más guapo de la escuela, piensa que es la más linda de la escuela pero no lo es.  
-Claro que no Rita, tu eres la más linda.  
Rita, Chantel y Nina, las más populares de la escuela. Rita, dueña de una increíble belleza pero increíblemente mala, siempre consigue lo que quiere junto con sus dos mejores amigas y lo que ahora quería era a Kurt pero se sentía amenazada por Susan así que debía despejar el camino.  
-Susan porque no te mueves a otra mesa junto con tus amigos, oh, verdad, no tienes.- dijo Rita burlonamente.  
La verdad era que Susan era una chica muy sociable, pero después de lo que pasó en Narnia se volvió un poco más callada y se comenzó a preocupar más de su aspecto físico.  
-Gran chiste, señorita Egolandia.- respondió en el mismo tono Susan.  
Peter y Edmund se dieron cuenta de la situación y fueron a ver.  
-Ay Susan, estas tan sola que necesitas a un novio.- respondió Rita haciendo un puchero burlón.  
-Ay por favor di algo coherente por una vez en tu vida.  
-Chicas no peleen por favor.- intervino Kurt.  
-Tú no te metas querido.- Dijo Rita lanzándole un beso.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó Peter.  
-Miren quien llegó, el hermano de la necesitada,¿es raro que todos tus hermanos sean lindos y tú no?- preguntó Rita.  
-Por lo menos mi cabello es natural.  
Rita no supo que responder y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que Besar a Peter.

Adelanto próximo capítulo.  
-Besaste a mi peor enemiga Peter!  
-Ella me beso a mi Susan.  
-Es lo mismo.  
-No lo es, es como cuando tú besaste a Caspian ¿recuerdas?- Susan solo lo miro impactada.

-¿Cómo te llamas pelirroja?-le gritó.  
-Lucy.  
-Un hermoso nombre, tanto como quien lo posee.  
Lucy sonrió sonrojada.

-Están listas?-dijo abriendo la puerta.  
-Sí, sólo faltan mis zapatos que están en el armario de Lucy.  
Susan abrió el armario para sacarlos, pero algo fantástico sucedió.

Hoooooooooola:) ¿cómo estuvo el capi de hoy? Jajajajaj ya.  
Primera vez que hago un adelanto del siguiente capítulo y quería saber si les gustaria que lo hiciera en todos los capítulos;)?  
Byeeee


	3. Regreso

**DISCLAIMER:** Las crónicas de Narnia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de C.S Lewis.

Perdon por la tardanza, pero aqui viene otro cap...espero que aun me sigan queriendo3 hsghdg yiah lean mejor:)

Capitulo 3

''El Regreso''  
Susan quedo helada, miro a su hermano con desaprobación y se fue del comedor, Kurt la iba a seguir pero Edmund le dijo que mejor iba él, puesto que era su hermano. Ed se volteo para ver a Peter, lo miro con la misma mirada que Susan y se fue tras su hermana.  
-¿Que es lo que te pasa Rita?  
-¿Que?- miro a Peter con sorpresa fingida.-Ay, no te preocupes por ella, al fin y al cabo la ves todos los días y a toda hora, te compadezco.  
Peter la miro con el ceño fruncido y se fue enojado. Rita cruzo los brazos e hizo una media sonrisa malvada.  
-Siempre consigo lo que quiero.- dijo malvadamente.  
Susan caminaba por el pasillo mas largo el cual llevaba al baño. ¿Porque Rita y sus supuestas ''amigas'' la detestaban tanto? encima metía a su hermano mayor en todo el tema, que peor que tu enemiga bese a tu hermano, Su no sabia que hacer o pensar.  
-¡Su!- Susan se volteo al reconocer la voz.  
-¿Que quieres?  
-Su, no la tomes en cuenta, además ella beso a Pete.  
-Pero Pete no hizo nada para sacársela de encima Edmund.-Susan lo miro triste y enojada a la vez, Edmund solo la abrazo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Hace seis meses había sido la ultima vez que la abrazo, después de lo que Aslan le dijo a ella y a Pete, Susan se volvió mas fría y escéptica que antes.  
El abrazo se vio interrumpido cuando Peter llego, Susan se separo de su hermano y siguió su camino hacia el baño.  
Lucy seguía en su puesto, pero debía ir a ver a sus hermanos, ya no era solo un problema de Susan con Rita, asi qu se puso de pie y se fue rapido a donde estaban sus hermanos.  
Iba pasando por el lado de los casilleros cuando choco con el hombro de un chico, ambos se dieron vuelta para pedirse perdon, pero sus miradas hicieron conexion y demoraron en hablar. Lucy se disculpo y se fue, pero el chico no se quedo callado.  
-¿Como te llamas pelirroja?.- le grito.  
-Lucy.  
-Un hermoso nombre, tanto como quien lo posee.  
Lucy sonrio sonrojada.  
Susan creyó que mojarse la cara le ayudaría a enfriar la cabeza, no ayudo mucho pero sirvio para que se relajara un poco.  
Lucy llego donde Edmund y Peter, y lo primero que vio fue a Peter mirando con preocupacion a Edmund y Ed mirando igual que Peter pero al baño.  
-Y?  
-Esta ahi dentro.- Peter indico al baño con la cabeza.  
-Ire a verla, sera mejor que te lleves a Peter Ed, o Susan no querrá salir.

Ed tomó del hombro a Peter y se fueron a su sector a buscar sus cosas.  
Faltaban cinco minutos para salir de clases y volver a casa. Susan se encontraba ordenando su mochila ignorando todas las risas de sus compañeras, ya quería que tocaran la campana, no aguantaba más estar cerca de Rita y sus "amigas".  
5,4,3,2,1 y al fin tocaron para salir, Lucy se encontró con su hermana, quien para su mala suerte debía irse con su hermano mayor en el tren.  
Durante el viaje nadie se habló, solo hubieron miradas entre Pete, Ed y Lu, pero ninguna respuesta de parte de Su san.  
Al llegar a casa todo seguía igual, Lu y Ed subieron corriendo a la habitación de él, ya que Ed le dijo que le ayudaría con la tarea. Peter aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con su hermana.  
-¿Porque estas enojada?  
-Como que porqué?  
- Si, porqué?  
-Besaste a mi peor enemiga Peter!  
-Ella me beso a mi Susan.  
-Es lo mismo.  
-No lo es, es como cuando tu besaste a Caspian ¿recuerdas? Susan solo lo miro impactada, dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Pegó un fuerte portazo, Ed y Lu salieron de la habitación para ver que pasaba, miraron de l escalera abajo y vieron a Peter con mirada preocupada.  
-Que hiciste ahora Pete?.- preguntó Lucy.  
-Nada yo lo soluciono.  
Peter subió corriendo y toco la puerta de Susan, quien por alguna mágica razón abrió la puerta sin problema.  
-Pensé que eras Lu.  
-Susan tenemos que hablar.- dijo Peter cerrando la puerta.  
-¿sobre qué?, ¿que me dirás ahora?  
- Perdón  
-¿Perdon?.- preguntó media ofendida.  
- Si, perdona me Su, estaba un tantito enojado.  
-Já.  
-Perdon.  
- Justo ahora que estaba encontrando la forma de olvidarlo Peter, me dices eso.  
-Su.- dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.- no pensé lo que dije y lo siento, me arrepiento mucho, fue una estupidez, te quiero mucho y ten por seguro que lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño o que te hagan daño, perdón.  
Susan lo abrazó, Pete le respondió el abrazo y estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Ed los interrumpió.  
-Correo para todos!.- gritó desde el primer piso.  
Los dos hermanos se separaron y bajaron rápidamente.  
_Familia Pevensie:_  
_Están cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de primavera de las escuelas Saint Jonhs de Inglaterra, la cual se realizará el día 17 del presente mes._  
_Sin otro particular se despide_  
_Helen Worthy._  
_Directora escuelas Saint Jonhs._  
-¿Worthy?, ese es apellido de Kurt.- dijo Edmund  
-Si, no me había fijado.- dijo Lu  
-Su madre debe ser la directora de esas escuelas.- respondió Susan.  
Peter miraba a todos sus hermanos detalladamente hasta que se decidió a hablar.  
-La fiesta es mañana chicos y ni siquiera dice la hora, sera mejor no ir.  
-Pete, dice que es a las cuatro de la tarde y yo ya tengo mi vestido.- dijo Lu.  
-Y yo el mío.- le siguió Su.  
-Y yo mi traje.- respondió Ed.  
Peter los volvió a mirar como antes y aceptó, irían a la fiesta mañana.

-Muévete Edmund, son las tres de la tarde y aun sigues acostado.- regaño Peter a su hermano.  
-esta bien, ¿y las chicas?  
- ya están casi listas, eres el único que falta.  
Edmund se paro rápidamente, tomo su ropa y se fue corriendo a el baño.  
Diez minutos después Ed salio muy perfumado, bien peinado y vestido, con un traje negro y corbata azul marino con un pañuelo en el bolsillo del mismo color.  
Peter se puso un traje negro también, pero su corbata y pañuelo eran morados.  
Los chicos fueron a ver a sus hermanas  
-Estan listas chicas?.- pregunto Peter abriendo la puerta.  
- Si pasen, solo faltan mis zapatos.- dijo Su caminando hacia el ropero de Lu  
Abrió el armario y saco sus zapatos, volvió a cerrar el armario disponiéndose a salir cuando recordó que debía guardar la caja.  
Sus hermanos se miraron sonriendo, y lo que paso ninguno de los cuatro se lo imaginó.  
Cuando Susan abrió de nuevo el ropero hojas de árboles comenzaron a salir de el, y una fuerte brisa hizo que se cerraran todas las puertas y ventanas de la habitación, la brisa se devolvió y empujo a los cuatro hermanos a entrar al ropero. Cuando cayeron del otro lado no podían creer lo que veían, estaban en Narnia de nuevo.

* * *

Adelanto próximo capítulo.  
-¿ porque yo no sabia que el estaba conociendo a otra chica Edmund y Lucy?  
-No creí que fuese buena idea contarte Su.  
-¿Osea que tu también lo sabias Peter?

* * *

-Rey Caspian, nos visita un país que no es nuestro aliado.  
Caspian miro con preocupación a su guardia.

* * *

Se acabo por hoy...  
Chan chan channnnnnnnn.  
Me despido, muakk nos vemos:***


	4. Bienvenidos

VOLVÍ! Ajkshdkja ya sé que nadie me extraño u,u pero bueno…volví con el capítulo 4, wiii*-*, bueno este capitulo es mas Susan y sus hermanos, pero principalmente Susan.

Abajo dejare las respuestas a los reviews anteriores, respondí algunos por interno pero no se si los habrán leído, o si les habrán llegado:SSSS.

Bueno no los molesto más;) lean en paz, nos vemos al final del Capítulo.

Capítulo 4

"Bienvenidos".

Lucy y Edmund salieron primero, luego Pete y Susan, pero ellos cayeron sentados de espalda. Al ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta Susan sólo pudo decir: "imposible" mirando hacia el cielo.  
-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?  
-No lo se Pete, se supone que ninguno de nosotros volvería.-Le respondió Edmund.  
-Seguramente, Aslan nos necesita de nuevo.  
-Lu, ni yo, ni Ed, ni Peter y ni siquiera tu íbamos a volver, ¿porqué nos necesitaría ahora?-  
-No lo se, es Narnia, aquí todo puede pasar.  
-Lu, era la primera cosa que decía con lógica desde la primera vez que vinimos a Narnia, no le cortes la inspiración.-reclamó Edmund.  
Todos rieron ante el reclamo de Ed, excepto Susan, claro.  
-Bueno, van a seguir molestando con mi "lógica" o vamos a caminar, o sino yo me vuelvo ¿entendido?-Dijo Susan subiendo una ceja y con los brazos cruzados.  
Todos quedaron con sus rostros inexpresivos, como si les hubiera ofendido lo que había dicho su hermana, pero de pronto Edmund comenzó a sonreír.  
-¡Esa es la Susan verdadera! ¡La de hace mas de dos años.-Gritó eufórico corriendo donde su hermana.- Ohm Su, ¿que te había pasado?- dijo abrazándola.  
-¿Nada?  
-Su, todos nos dimos cuenta que te estabas transformando.- dijo Peter con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa.  
-Si, ya no eras la misma.-dijo Lucy.- desde que volvimos a Londres la segunda vez.- una sonrisa picara se distinguió en su rostro. Ed tenia la misma sonrisa que su hermana pequeña, pero Peter estaba poniéndose rojo de furia, así que decidió acabar con esa escena.  
-Apoyo a Su, empecemos a caminar.  
-Bien.- dijo Edmund.-Vamos por el norte.- dijo apuntando a su derecha.  
-Edmund, por favor, el norte está allá.- dijo Pete apuntando en sentido opuesto a Edmund.  
-Oh por favor Peter, todos aquí sabemos que lo haces para llevarme la contraria, y que sabes que el norte esta allá.- volvió a apuntar en su dirección.  
-Ed, no siempre tienes la razón, te puedes equivocar también señor perfecto. El norte está acá.-señalo de nuevo en la dirección contraria a la de Edmund.  
-Allá.  
-Acá.  
-Allá.  
-Acá.  
Susan y Lucy miraban la escena divertidas. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, Lucy se acercó a Ed y Su a Pete.  
-Emm... chicos.- dijo Lu  
-El norte esta para allá.-dijeron ambas al unísono moviendo las cabezas de sus hermanos hacia el frente.  
-Creo que ambos se equivocaron.- dijo Susan riendo. Lucy vio a su hermana y no pudo evitar reír también. Pete y Edmund se miraron con complicidad y asintieron al mismo tiempo, tenían un plan de venganza contra sus hermanas por reírse de ellos.  
Como Susan y Lucy se reían a carcajadas, Peter y Ed se acercaron sigilosamente y se agacharon, luego se pararon e hicieron que ellas se voltearan, tomaron a sus hermanas de las rodillas y las subieron a sus hombros como sacos de papas.  
-¡Peter, bájame ahora!.- exclamo Susan.  
-¿No querías que empezáramos a caminar?  
-Pero queríamos caminar solas, por nuestra cuenta.- dijo Lucy en tono burlón.  
Edmund y Peter comenzaron a reír y Lucy y Susan solo les advertían que se venía una venganza contra ellos.  
Llevaron a sus hermanas sobre sus hombros durante una hora luego decidieron que debían acampar el algún lado, porque ya estaba anoche siendo. Encontraron un gran y frondoso árbol bajo el cuál decidieron descansar. El árbol se encontraba al lado de un río, así que no debían preocuparse por abastecerse de agua. Al lado de ellos había un manzano, mas allá muchos mas árboles frutales. Edmund y Peter trataban de prender una fogata, Lucy ordenaba hojas para crear un colchón y Susan no sabia que hacer, así que estaba sentada cortando pasto aburrida.  
-Su, ¿porque no sacas algunas manzanas de ese árbol?- le pidió Edmund mientras hacia la fogata.  
Susan no sabía como bajar las manzanas, ya que el árbol era muy alto como para trepar y además no quería arruinar su vestido de fiesta favorito.  
Encontró una rama curva, saco un elástico de la pretina de su vestido, no fue un pedazo grande, por lo cual su vestido quedo casi intacto. Les sacó punta a dos ramas delgadas que encontró y tenía un arco y flechas. No resistiría mucho, pero era eso o no cenarían esa noche. Apuntó a una hilera de manzanas que colgaban del árbol y disparó, cinco manzanas cayeron de un solo flechazo. Después volvió a disparar con la misma fuerza y precisión de su tiro anterior. Otras cinco manzanas cayeron del árbol.  
Su recogió todas las manzanas que botó y las llevó donde sus hermanos.  
Lucy tomó las manzanas y se le ocurrió la idea de dejar cinco para el otro día y comerse cinco ahora.  
-Porque mejor Su no saca mas manzanas?- reclamó Ed.  
-Ayúdame a hacer mas flechas entonces, Ed.  
Ed miro a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos mientras los demás se reían.  
Después de comer las deliciosas y jugosas manzanas se fueron a dormir. Como no tenían camas, excepto los colchones de hojas que había hecho Lucy juntaron todas las chaquetas y chalecos que cada uno traía. Edmund iba a una orilla y Peter a la otra, Lu y Su quedaron al medio.  
La noche fue fría pero al despertar hacía mucho calor. Lucy y Susan despertaron acaloradas así que decidieron ir al río a mojarse la cara para refrescarse.  
En el río, mientras Lucy se mojaba la cara, Susan pensaba hacia donde se dirigirían ahora.  
-Lu, creo que allá esta el castillo de Beruna.-dijo apuntando a un lugar en el este.  
-Sí.- afirmó Lucy.  
En ese momento se escucharon ruidos desde los arboles y arbustos del otro lado del río, así que decidieron volver con sus hermanos, despertarlos y que se pusieran en marcha hacia el este, hacia el castillo de Beruna.  
Durante el trayecto fueron comiendo muchas manzanas que Pete y Ed sacaron trepando al árbol, todo porque no querían ayudar a Susan a hacer mas flechas.  
No caminaron más de tres horas cuando ya estaban frente al puente del castillo.  
-¿Quien va primero?-preguntó nervioso Edmund.  
-Peter.-dijeron las dos Pevensie's al unísono.  
-Ya, está bien, yo voy.-respondió fingiendo enfado.  
Caspian miraba distraído por su ventana. Todos le decían que ya era hora de formalizar su relación con Lilliandil, pero él no quería ser su novio, él no quería ser el novio de nadie excepto de una persona, Susan.  
Levantó la mirada, y vio algo que creyó jamás volvería a ver.  
Pensó que ver esa melena rubia jamás sería motivo de su felicidad, pero estaba equivocado, bajó corriendo las escaleras y en cuanto llegó al salón principal se dirigió hasta la entrada sin mirar a nadie y abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaban, los cuatro reyes de antaño.  
-¡Caspian!-gritó feliz Lucy y luego corrió donde Caspian para darle un abrazo.  
-Amigo, es bueno verte de nuevo.- Dijo Ed mientras caminaba donde Caspian.  
Peter miró a Susan, ella miraba a sus hermanos y Caspian con una media sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que tenia cuando lo conoció. Peter volvió a mirar hacia el frente y caminó.  
-Espero que hayas cuidado bien de este pueblo.  
-Oh Pete, claro que sí.-Ambos se abrazaron. Peter debía admitir que aunque odiase la idea de el con su hermana, le tenía un gran cariño, lo consideraba casi como un quinto Pevensie.  
Susan camino despacio hasta su hermano mayor. Caspian separó el abrazo y miró al frente.  
-¿Y mi cuerno?  
-Tuyo? pensé que Santa Claus me lo había dado a mi.- dijo Susan sonriendo.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que la única persona capaz de arruinar ese momento, llegó.  
-Bueno, ¿y vamos a entrar o qué? ya tengo hambre.-reclamó Edmund.  
Todos se rieron ante su petición, así que Caspian los invitó cordialmente a pasar.  
-Bueno, creo que aún recuerdan sus habitaciones ¿no?-preguntó Caspian  
-Yo si.- afirmó Ed y todos su hermanos asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Entonces, siéntanse como en su casa.- dijo sonriendo.- los espero para la cena en un rato más.  
Todos subieron para cambiarse, estuvieron listos en un rato, al bajar tuvieron que esperar un rato, se demoraron muy poco en estar listos así que esperaron en la sala principal del castillo. De pronto las puertas se abrieron.  
-Rey Caspian, tiene visita s.-un guardia dijo desde la puerta del salón principal semiabierta. Caspian movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación para que dejaran pasar a la visita.  
Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a la belleza en persona, Lilliandil.  
-Hola a todos.-saludo con una sonrisa.  
Edmund y Lucy se pusieron nerviosos, pues ellos la habían conocido durante su travesía en el viajero del alba y sabían que había pasado con Caspian. -Hola!-dijo nervioso Ed. Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación.  
-¿Y tu?, ¿que tal con Caspian?-preguntó Lucy para romper el hielo.  
-Somos novios.-respondió sonriendo.  
-¡¿Qué?!.-gritó Caspian.  
El mundo de Susan se vino abajo. Al ver esa chica entrar en la habitación Susan la encontró bellísima, pero después de decir que era novia de Caspian se sintió, impotente, ella era bellísima, no podía competir contra ella. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar inmediatamente al escuchar esa frase.  
-Está servido.-dijo una cocinera entrando en la sala.  
La cena transcurrió rápido, excepto para Susan, tenía mucha información que procesar.  
Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, pero cinco minutos después todos los Pevensie se encontraban en la habitación de Su.  
-¿Cómo estás Su?-pregunto Peter.  
-Bien, creo. Solo tengo una pregunta.  
-Di la.-dijo Ed.  
-¿porque yo no sabia que él estaba conociendo a otra chica Edmund y Lucy?  
-No creí que fuese buena idea contarte Su.  
-¿Ósea que tu también lo sabias Peter?  
Solo la miraron en silencio. Susan se puso de pie enojada.  
-Su, no te enojes.-dijo Ed tocándole el hombro.  
-No me toques.-respondió agresiva.  
-Fue mejor que no te contáramos.- dijo Lu.  
-Mejor? Ustedes vieron todo lo que sufrí por él.  
-Por eso fue mejor, hubieses sufrido más.- respondió Pete.  
-¡Necesitaba saber de él! No importaba si fuese bueno o malo para mi, quería saber si había logrado rehacer su vida, pero siempre tuve que estar pensando en eso porque nadie me contó nada. Son increíbles.  
-Hicimos lo mejor para ti Su.-dijo Lucy.  
-¡No!, ¡hicieron lo mejor para ustedes, porque ninguno quería seguir siendo mi pañuelo de lágrimas! ¡Lo hicieron solo por su comodidad!, son mis hermanos, tendrían que estar para mi en buenas y malas, pero ahora veo que solo me quieren en las buenas.-sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.  
-Pero Su...-Edmund no pudo terminar su oración.  
-fuera de mi habitación.  
Todos se miraron tristes y en silencio, pero nadie se movió.  
-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ahora!.  
Sabían reconocer perfectamente a Susan enojada, pero esto iba mas allá, estaba enfadada. Salieron de la habitación y se fueron cada uno a la suya. Odiaban tener que admitirlo, pero Su tenia razón, no le contaron nada por que no la querían seguir consolando.  
Los días subsiguientes fueron duros para los reyes de antaño. Cada vez que pasaban por el lado de Susan lo único que hacia era ignorarlos, o mirarlo feo a lo mucho. Peter ahora se odiaba más a el que a Caspian, como pudo hacerle eso a su hermana. Ahora estaba aprendiendo para no dejar que le pasase lo mismo a Lucy, pero de ella no se asustaba mucho por que no estaba en edad de esas cosas, o eso creía él.

Caspian miraba el mapa de aliados y enemigos sobre si escritorio, cuando de pronto, alguien lo interrumpe.  
-Rey Caspian, nos visita un país que no es nuestro aliado.  
Caspian miro con preocupación a su guardia.

* * *

Adelanto próximo capítulo.

* * *

Susan se miraba y se miraba frente al espejo, ¿tendrían razón en lo que dijeron? Mientras mas se miraba pensaba que mas acertados estaban en su opinión, así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

-Si no nos dan lo que pedimos, habrá guerra.  
-¿Que quieren?  
-A la Reina Susan como mi esposa, eso queremos.

* * *

Holisss3 que tal? Les gusto?... bueno si les gusto por favor dejen reviews;) o si no siento que no me quieren u,u;((((((((((.

Mi próxima actualización será el viernes o el Lunes yo creo;) depende de los reviews, claro.

Bueno las dejo:**** besitos para todas/os (no se si habrá hombres jdsfhkj) adioooooooooooooos3


	5. Cosas que nadie esperaba

**DISCLAIMER**: Ninguno de los personajes de Las Crónicas de Narnia me pertenece, son toda obra de C.S Lewis.

Capítulo 5.

.  
"Cosas que nadie esperaba".

Caspian salió rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes pedirle algo a su guardia.  
-Riso reúne a todos los reyes y diles que nos veamos en la sala principal.- el guardia asintió y fue en busca de los reyes.  
Caspian, sin saber que hacer en su espera por los reyes, corrió un poco la cortina para ver quienes eran. Un pueblo jamás visto en Narnia, no sabia si eran aliados o enemigos ¿que hacían ahí?  
Bajó corriendo hasta el primer piso, para esperar a los reyes en el punto que le había dicho al guardia.  
Riso, el guardia de Caspian, no sabía hacia donde ir, ninguno de los reyes se encontraba en su habitación, ¿donde podrían estar?, claro, pensó, siempre en sus tiempos libres van a leer, la biblioteca era donde debía ir.  
Edmund tomaba un libro, veía el título y luego lo tiraba, así hizo con mas o menos treinta libros.  
-¡Edmund, basta!.- gritó Susan recogiendo algunos libros que yacían en el piso.  
-Pero es que no me gusta ninguno.- dijo con voz de inocente.  
-Pero eso no te da derecho a desordenar toda la biblioteca.- Edmund rodó los ojos, mientras Susan guardaba los que él había botado. Un poco de polvo la hizo estornudar sobre un libro que sostenía. Al estornudar, un poco de polvo salió de la cubierta del libro dando a la luz su nombre, "La verdadera historia de los Reyes de Antaño"  
-Chicos, miren esto.- dijo Susan volteándose mirando el libro. Todos se acercaron y quedaron sorprendidos. Susan levantó la portada y dio vuelta algunas paginas, hasta llegar a un interesante capítulo.  
" Los reyes: descripciones".  
~Gran rey Peter, el magnífico.  
Llamado en su mundo como Peter Pevensie. Un chico rubio de ojos azules como el océano del fin del mundo, dios de la espada, temido por los lobos y muy respetuoso.  
Lado B:  
Orgulloso como solo él podía serlo, competitivo y muchas veces egoísta.  
~Reina Susan, la benévola.  
Llamada en su mundo como Susan Pevensie. Una chica de cabello color chocolate sumamente brillante y ojos azules hipnotizantes, dueña de una belleza increíble y con una destreza fantástica en el arco, muy maternal con sus hermanos. Fue llamada por muchos como la "perfección en persona".  
Lado B:  
Escéptica antes de conocer Narnia, creía que siempre tenía la razón, odiada por todas las chicas de su mundo y amada por todos los hombres. Considerada una "chica fácil" por sus compañeras de escuela.  
~Rey Edmund, el justo.  
Llamado en su mundo como Edmund Pevensie. Un chico de cabello negro como la noche y ojos color caoba, justiciero, gracioso, siempre tratando de sacar una sonrisa a todos, alegre.  
Lado B:  
Envidioso de su hermano, quería ser llamado el gran rey también y traiciono a sus hermanos con la bruja blanca, provocando que el propio Aslan se sacrificara en su lugar.  
~Reina Lucy, la valiente.  
Llamada en su mundo como Lucy Pevensie. Una chica de cabello rojizo sedoso y brillante. Dueña de un increíble valor y solidaridad, poseía la botella con el jugo de la "flor de fuego" podía curar cualquier herida con una sola gota.  
Lado B:  
Mimada, siempre lloraba para conseguir lo que quería, nadie le negaba nada, sentía envidia de su hermana, quería ser tan bella como ella.  
Habían mas páginas, pero Susan decidió que seria mejor cerrar el libro.  
-No puedo creerlo.-dijo Lucy apartándose.  
-Yo no soy así.-reclamó Edmund.  
-Ni yo.- le apoyó Peter.  
-Este libro sabe mas cosas que yo.-dijo Susan mirando el libro.  
-Creo que con la que fueron mas dura fue contigo.-Dijo Lu.-Ósea, llamarte una...  
-Si, si Lu.- dijo Pete tapándole la boca.- lo que tú digas.  
-Creo que ese era el motivo por el cual cuando volvimos la segunda vez nos odiaban tanto.-dijo Ed.  
-No.-contestó firme Susan dando vuelta el libro.- es un tomo único. Edmund se acercó y vio que al reverso decía "único volumen".  
-¿Porque alguien escribiría cosas tan malas sobre nosotros?.-Lucy preguntó.  
-Alguien que nos odie.- respondió Ed.- Ve el autor Susan.-dijo mirando a su hermana mayor. Su miró el autor, pero estaba marcado para no poder ver su nombre.  
-No sale el autor.-dijo resignada.  
-Esto, es de lo más raro.-dijo Lucy.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a un agitado guardia.  
-Mis reyes, bajen al primer piso, es una emergencia.  
Notaron la urgencia en la voz de Riso y no necesitaron saber más, solo se miraron y salieron casi corriendo de la habitación, dejando el libro olvidado en el piso de la biblioteca.  
Peter iba muy acelerado, sus hermanos le pedían que se calmara pero no podía, era inevitable para él. Su pueblo era su todo después de sus hermanos, y si le estaba pasando algo a su pueblo, se volvería loco.  
Llegaron al lugar donde les había dicho Riso y ahí estaba Caspian detrás de la puerta dando la espalda a la escalera.  
-¿Que es lo que pasa?-dijo Peter desesperado.  
Caspian se dio vuelta y los miro preocupados, espero que llegaran a su lado y poder mirarlos bien.  
-No van a poder creer esto.- dijo y acto seguido abrió la puerta de golpe.  
El corazón de todos se detuvo por el miedo. Nadie sabía nada sobre ese pueblo ¿que hacer con ellos?  
-¿De donde son ustedes?.- habló decidido Peter, pero con un deje de nervio en su voz.  
-Somos de Casio. Un pueblo que no está en los mapas.  
-¿Quien eres tú y como te llamas?  
-Mi nombre es Bertrun y soy el rey de Casio.  
-¿Son aliados o enemigos?  
-Eso depende de ustedes.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Peter lo miro confundido, al igual que todos los demás presentes en el lugar.  
-¿De que hablas?-preguntó, tenía miedo de su respuesta.  
-Si no nos dan lo que pedimos, habrá guerra.  
-¿Que quieren?-preguntó ahora enojado Peter.  
-A la Reina Susan como mi esposa, eso queremos.  
Todos quedaron en silencio. No sabían que respuesta darle, ¿que harían?, no podían entregar una reina a un pueblo que jamás conocieron.  
El mundo de Caspian se paralizó por completo, ¿que se creía aquel "rey" para venir a reclamar a su amada? Estaba furioso, y aunque tratara de disimular, no podía.  
Peter estaba rojo de furia al igual que todos sus hermanos. No podía permitir que se llevaran a su hermanita, él la debía proteger de todo, especialmente de los hombres. ¿Primero Caspian, después Kurt y ahora este tipo? ¡Por qué tubo que nacer tan linda!, tenía miedo de ella, pero también de Lucy, ella también era muy linda y si se llegaban a atreven a tocarla, no reaccionaría de la mejor manera. Pero por ahora el mayor problema era la petición sobre Susan, pues ella estaba en edad de casarse, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.  
Edmund miró a Peter con tristeza, tenia que admitir que siempre que peleaban Susan era la que lo apoyaba y defendía, aunque peleasen todos los días igual la quería. Unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero no lo permitió, era un rey y debía mostrarse fuerte, por mucho que le doliera.  
Lucy miró a Susan sorprendida, pero Susan no le respondió. Lucy no quería que su hermana se fuera, la quería demasiado como para dejarla, era la única persona capaz de entenderla, además dejaría al amor de su vida abandonado, no lo podía permitir, no por segunda vez.  
-Cuando necesitan una respuesta.-dijo Susan caminando hacia el frente con voz fría pero nerviosa.  
-Lo más pronto posible.  
-Bien, en una semana tendrán su respuesta.  
-Gracias.-dijo Bertrun avanzando hacia Susan sobre su caballo para depositar un suave y delicado beso en su mano derecha. Caspian comenzó a arder de furia, no lo suportaba más, solo quería abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre y decapitarlo.  
Las tropas de Casio se retiraron rápidamente, frente a la mirada atenta de los reyes y reinas de Narnia. Susan fue la primera en retirarse del lugar, pero llegando a la entrada alguien la interrumpió.  
-¿En un semana?.-dijo Peter sorprendido. Susan rodó los ojos.  
-Si.-dijo fría aun dándole la espalda.  
-Necesitamos hablar sobre esto detalladamente.- Susan se volteó.  
-Vamos a mi oficina.-dijo Caspian decidido. Todos lo siguieron y entraron en la oficina.  
-¿Que pretendes decirles Su?-Preguntó nerviosa su hermanita.  
-Que sí.  
-¿Qué?-dijeron todos al unísono.  
-Si,- repitió ella.- es mejor una vida que la de cientos de miles de personas.  
-¡Pero tu eres la reina!-dijo exaltado Peter.  
-¡Por lo mismo!-respondió ella de igual manera.-¡yo soy la reina y debo protegerlos, ellos siempre están para mi pero nosotros nunca estuvimos para ellos durante 1.300 años!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-No te dejaré.-Edmund se puso de pie y se paró frente a Susan.  
-Edmund, lo haré. Es mi decisión, me quieren a mí, no a ustedes.  
-Pero Susan, no te queremos perder.-dijo tomando a Susan de los hombros.  
-No me toques.-dijo sacando las manos de su hermano de ella.-¿No les bastó con ocultarme las cosas, ahora también quieren decirme que hacer? Susan se fue enojada de la oficina pegando un portazo muy fuerte. Iba decidida a su dormitorio, no importaba que le dijeran, lo haría igual.  
-Espera!-alguien la tomó del brazo.  
-¿Que quieres Caspian?  
-No lo hagas por favor, no te quiero perder, no de nuevo.  
-Tienes novia Caspian.  
-No es mi novia Su.  
-¿Entonces por qué dijo eso?  
-Bueno... es que antes que ustedes volvieran, yo le iba a pedir que fuese mi novia.-Susan bajo la mirada.-Por favor no te vayas Su.  
-Está bien, no me iré.  
Caspian le sonrió y Susan le respondió. Caspian volvió a la oficina para darles la noticia a todos mientras Susan se iba a su habitación.  
Susan se puso un vestido verde y una capa larga y con un gorro ancho, pues se disponía a ir al pueblo y no quería que la vieran.  
Toc-toc-toc sonó la puerta de su habitación, abrió y era su pequeña hermanita Lucy.  
-¿Donde vas?- preguntó curiosa.  
-Al pueblo.  
-Puedo ir contigo?- Susan no sabía que decirle, pues estaba enojada con sus hermanos, pero decidió des enojarse con Lucy.  
-Está bien, vamos.  
Lucy sonrió y fue corriendo a buscar una capa. Cuando volvió a la habitación de Susan bajaron a las caballerizas y se subieron las dos en un caballo distinto.  
Cabalgaron por un buen rato, pero se les hizo corto porque iban entretenidas hablando cosas de chicas.  
Cuando llegaron, dejaron los caballos amarrados a unos árboles y se fueron a sentar a un gran pileta en el centro del pueblo.  
-Susan, puedo ir allá, tu sabes que me encantan las manzanas.-le pidió Lucy.  
-Claro, ve, pero no muy lejos.  
Lucy se fue y Susan se quedó jugando con el agua de la pileta. De pronto escucho a tres chicas hablando, no era su intención escuchar, pero inconscientemente lo hizo.  
-Escucharon que volvieron los reyes de antaño?  
-Si, ahora volvieron el rey Peter con la reina Susan.  
-Si, con la vuelta de la reina Susan va a parecer una novela dramática.  
-¿Con quien creen que se quede el rey Caspian?  
-Con Lilliandil.-dijeron dos de las chicas al mismo tiempo.  
-Susan en sus tiempos de gloria fue llamada "la perfección en persona", pero con la llegada de Lilliandil, creo que quedó opacada.  
-Si, Lilliandil es delgada, tiene un brillo especial, lindo pelo, linda piel, es más perfecta que la reina Susan.  
Las tres comenzaron a reír.  
Susan se deprimió, ellas tenían razón, Lilliandil era mucho más bella que ella, no tenia como ganar el corazón de Caspian.  
Lucy apareció de pronto, por detrás de las chicas que hablaban de su hermana y Lilliandil y escuchó un poco de su conversación, miró a Susan y decidió que seria mejor volver al castillo para que Susan no siguiera escuchando, por mucho que quisiera quedarse, ya le había fallado una vez a su hermana y no quería fallarle de nuevo.  
-Bueno Su.- dijo Lucy caminando con una sonrisa hacia su hermana.- ya hice lo que quería hacer ¿tu quieres volver al castillo, o hacer otra cosa?  
-Volvamos, mejor volvamos.- se puso de pie y comenzaron ambas a caminar hacia sus caballos, al llegar a donde sus corceles des amarraron las cuerdas y se montaron para emprender su camino de vuelta al castillo.  
En el camino conversaban entretenidas, tratando de borrar de sus mentes aquella conversación entre las tres chicas. Tan entretenidas iban que ni se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al castillo.  
-Que rápido llegamos Su.- dijo Lucy desmontando su caballo.  
-Si, creí que demoraríamos más.-dijo Susan bajando del caballo también.  
Entraron al castillo, no había nadie en el salón principal, ¿donde están todos? Se preguntaron amabas hermanas mirándose. Se decidieron por ir a investigar a la oficina de Caspian.

-Tenían razón, no hay nada sobre ellos en los mapas.- dijo Edmund guardando un mapa en el estante de Caspian.  
-Ni en los libros.-le siguió Pete.  
-Aquí están!- la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
-Lucy!- dijo asustado Edmund.- que susto!  
Lucy rio mientras Susan entraba y cerraba la puerta tras ella.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la mas pequeña con gran curiosidad.  
Los tres hombres se miraron evaluando si debían decir que hacían ahí.  
-Investigar sobre Casio.- soltó nervioso Ed.  
Susan quedó rígida, no podía creer que siguieran con lo mismo. Rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.  
-Creo que iré a dormir.- dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y se paró del otro lado.- Buenas Tardes.-dijo y con eso cerró las puertas.  
Su habitación no estaba tan lejos de la oficina, así que no demoró mucho en llegar. Entró y cerró la puerta, se recostó en su cama pensando en él, Caspian, el ladrón de sus sueños, ¿porque tuvo que irse?, tal vez si Aslan no hubiese dicho eso estarían juntos. Pero él tenia a otra pretendiente, Lilliandil, la nueva belleza del reino.  
Sin saber como, el tiempo había pasado y ahora solo la luz de la luna iluminaba su habitación.  
Se puso de pie y prendió algunas velas, se paró frente al espejo y empezó a observarse detalladamente. "Lilliandil es delgada, tiene un brillo especial, lindo pelo, linda piel, es mas perfecta que la reina Susan "Recordó. No tenia que hacer, ya había perdido, nadie podría jamás superar la belleza de Lilliandil, el amor de Caspian era un caso perdido, además, _¿no tendré que volver algún día?_ Pensó, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de amar y de ser amada, no quería volver a sufrir y tampoco hacer sufrir a nadie. Se separó del espejo y fue hasta su armario, tomo una capa, su arco y su carcaj. Abrió la ventana y disfruto por algunos segundos de la fresca brisa nocturna.  
~Flashback.~  
Bertrun besó la mano de Susan, y susurró unas palabras muy suaves pero que aun así la reina logró entender.  
-Si no la tengo a usted, tendré a su hermana.  
Y luego se fue. Susan quedó paralizada.  
~Fin flashback. ~  
Eso fue lo que gatilló a que hiciera algo que jamás debió hacer, se escapó del castillo para salvar la vida de miles de personas, pero especialmente la de su hermana, no por nada la habían nombrado la reina Benévola.

Adelanto.  
-Bertrun, aquí estoy.-dijo Susan.  
Él solo sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Quiero una respuesta!- gritó Peter.  
De pronto, las puertas se abren de par en par.  
-Lucy no está tampoco.

Parece que les gusto mi novela snzknsksnksnsksnkz bueno ya desde el próximo capitulo la cosa se empieza a poner mas del lado de lucy, algo pasa por ahi$_$ sbksnsk bueno, ahora sí los reviews.

Daryanis: awwww, a mi también me encanta Peter sobreprotector de verdad que lo amo, quisiera un hermano mayor así u-u.

Magdas: Al parecer fue buena idea poner los adelantos ¿no? Jajajajajhdak gracias por leer;))).

miki: Me alegro mucho de que te guste espero que sigas leyendo )))

Susana: me gusta tu nombre jahjh;) ¿porqué será no? Si es que Susan y Caspian quedan juntos deberás averiguarlo tú jsak saludos para ti igual;)

Mia: jajajaj deberás seguir esperando:3 soy muy malvada

Lupita1797: Y eso que recién es el capítulo 5, imagínate que sigue…

Gracias a todas por leer,

Espero que la próxima actualización sea el martes o miércoles. No olviden dejar sus reviews, siempre son bienvenidos;) ayudan con la motivación jajajjakh. Nos vemos, byeeeee:***


	6. Frío

Capitulo 6

"Frío"  
Las noches eran muy frías en Narnia, pero esta les pareció particularmente fría a todos los Narnianos, pero por algún extraño motivo aun mas fría les pareció a los Pevensie's, algún presentimiento recorría sus cuerpos, un mal presentimiento.  
Los arboles de la frontera con Casio eran diferentes, descoloridos y muy altos, daban un aspecto terrorífico. Susan se asustaba cada minuto más. Había pasado la noche entera caminando para llegar a la frontera con Casio, no se sentó en ningún momento a descansar. Logró llegar justo al amanecer, a si que se sentó unos cinco minutos a la poca sombra que daba un árbol, y después siguió caminando hasta llegar al castillo de Casio.

Los rayos del sol entraron tenue-mente por las cortinas de su habitación, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sentó sobre su cama, la miro detalladamente, extrañaba mucho Narnia, y ahora que por fin estaba ahí no se quería volver a ir. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se levantó y se fue a su armario, tomo un vestido anaranjado con diseños dorados y un cinturón café y se lo puso. Camino hasta su tocador y se comenzó a ser una trenza a cada lado de su cabeza, pero no le quedaron bien, así que decidió que iría donde su hermana a que se las hiciera.  
Se disponía a salir de su habitación cuando alguien llama a su puerta.  
-Hola Lu, ¿estas lista para ir a tomar desayuno?- le dijo Peter mientras ella abría la puerta.  
-Hola Pete.- dijo sonriendo,- vamos. Cerró la puerta y tomó del brazo a su hermano. Al llegar al comedor no había nadie, así que se sentaron solos a esperar a que alguien llegara.  
-¿Y Su?- preguntó Lucy, estaba urgida porque alguien le hiciera bien sus trenzas.  
-Mandé a Edmund a buscarla.  
Las puertas del comedor se abren de par en par dando paso a un radiante Caspian.  
-Buenos Días.- saludo cordial y alegre.  
-Buenos Días.- respondieron ambos hermanos mirándose extrañados y luego mirando a Caspian quien se sentó en el extremo de la mesa.  
-¿A que se debe tanta alegría?- preguntó Lucy mientras le servían el desayuno.  
Caspian no sabía que responder, ni siquiera él sabía el porqué de tanta felicidad, el simple hecho de que los reyes estuvieran ahí le habían alegrado su existencia, pero especialmente la presencia de Susan lo alegraba aun mas.  
-Yo...-fue interrumpido por un agitado Edmund que abrió las puertas desesperadamente logrando que todos los ojos se posaran en él.  
-Susan no está.- dijo casi en un susurro, producto del cansancio.  
-¿Que?  
-¡Que Susan no está! ¡No está en su habitación ni en ninguna parte del castillo!- dijo casi gritando, Peter se puso de pie con los ojos como platos al igual que Caspian y Lucy.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio nervioso y preocupado.  
-Iré a registrar su habitación.- dijo Lucy y se fue casi corriendo.  
Caspian se puso junto a Peter y se miraron preocupados, luego le miraron de igual manera a Edmund.  
Habían pasado ya diez minutos desde que Lucy había ido a registrar la habitación de su hermana y aun no volvía.  
-Ed.-dijo Peter mirando seriamente a su hermano menor.- ve a verla, a tardado mucho.  
Ed se fue corriendo en busca de su hermana.  
Peter observó a su hermano irse en busca de su otra hermana y volvió la mirada a Caspian.  
-¿Porqué se habrá ido?- preguntó Caspian para si mismo mas que para que Peter lo escuchara.  
-¿Porqué crees tu?- preguntó Pete enfadado. Caspian lo miró confundido, no sabia a que se refería Peter.-mas de algo tubo que haberle hecho tu noviecita.- completo en tono burlesco.  
-¿Porqué crees que es su culpa?, además no es mi novia, y sé que no sería capaz de hacer algo así.- respondió Caspian casi ofendido.  
-¡Quiero una respuesta!- gritó Peter.  
De pronto, las puertas se abren de par en par.  
-Lucy no está tampoco.  
-¡¿Que?!-Peter ya no soportaba más y cayó rendido en una silla.  
-Pero llegó esto justo cuando pasaba por tu despacho Caspian.- dijo Ed caminando hacia el frente. Caspian tomó el sobre que traía Ed y lo abrió, cuando terminó de leer miro a Edmund sorprendido.  
-Creo que aquí esta tu respuesta Peter.- Caspian miro fijamente al sumo monarca, quien lo miró preocupado.  
-Berntrun.-susurró el rubio.-Vamos por Lucy ya.-dijo y se puso de pie, acto seguido salió de la habitación a paso seguro.

Una hora antes de lo sucedido en el castillo de Beruna, una asustada pero decidida Susan cruzaba las puertas del castillo de Casio.  
Las puertas del despacho de Berntrun se abrieron velozmente.  
-Bertrun, aquí estoy.-dijo Susan.  
Él solo sonrió satisfecho. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Susan.  
-Buena decisión, Su Majestad.- beso la mano de Susan pero ella se apartó con recelo.  
-Guardia.-Gritó Berntrun, al instante un guardia entró agitado, pero con el semblante serio.-envía esta carta a los reyes de antaño.- dijo caminando hasta su escritorio, de donde sacó una carta con el sello de Casio y luego se la pasó a su guardia.- y al rey Caspian también, por supuesto.  
Susan sólo lo miró y luego observó al guardia irse.

-Lucy!- exclamaba Peter por todo el castillo.  
-Peter, cálmate.- Caspian tomó a Pete del hombro para detenerlo.  
-No puedo Caspian.- dijo Peter volteándose.- hemos recorrido todo el castillo y no la hemos encontrado, no soportaría perderla a ella también.  
-Falta un solo lugar por revisar Pete.  
-¿Cual?  
-Las caballerizas.- le respondió, acto seguido Peter se fue corriendo hasta el sector indicado por Caspian, seguido por este y su hermano. Caspian no se había equivocado, ahí estaba ella, subiendo a un caballo para irse.  
-Lucy!- exclamaron los tres varones y corrieron a bajar a Lucy del caballo.  
-¡Que crees que haces!- exclamó Peter dejándola en el suelo.  
-Voy a ir a buscar a Su.  
-¿Quieres casarte a la fuerza también?- preguntó sarcástico.  
-Solo la quiero de vuelta Peter!  
Peter se paró derecho y bajó la mirada.  
-Yo también Lucy, yo también.- dijo casi en un murmullo, y dirigió su mirada a Caspian.  
-Todos.- respondió el décimo ante la mirada del rubio rey.

Susan miraba por la ventana de una gran habitación que Berntrun le había preparado.  
¿Como les digo a mis hermanos que estoy perfectamente bien y que no me vengan a buscar? pensaba mirando al horizonte. Más allá de todos los cerros y montañas, se alzaban las torres del castillo de Beruna. Quería estar allá, a veces se arrepentía de haberse escapado, pero luego recordaba porqué lo había hecho y volvía a mirar perdida por la ventana.  
¿Habrá alguien sufriendo por mí? se preguntó en su mente, obvio, se auto respondió, son mis hermanos y mi... ¿"amigo"?  
Caspian era importante para ella y significaba mucho, pero a la vez no sabía que era en verdad. Tenía una novia, o casi una, y ella se iba a tener que casar para evitar una guerra o que secuestraran a su hermana. "Lo voy a olvidar, superare a Caspian, y trataré de ser feliz con Berntrun". Se dijo a si misma, y con esto salió de la habitación en busca de Berntrun.

Los cuatro reyes de Narnia se encontraban en el despacho del joven rey Caspian, informándose más sobre Casio. En eso alguien llama a la puerta y Edmund se levanta a abrir.  
-Mis reyes.-dijo un guardia haciendo un pequeña reverencia y luego tomando su postura anterior.-una escuadra de vigilancia a encontrado dos personas en los alrededores del palacio.  
-¿Narnianos o Telmarinos?-preguntó Ed aun sujetando la manilla de la puerta.  
-No lo sabemos, se notan muy desorientados.  
-Deben ser de nuestro mundo.-dijo Lucy levantándose de su silla.  
-Traigan los al castillo y lleven los directamente a las habitación de huéspedes.  
-Entendido.-dicho esto el guardia dio media vuelta y fue a informar a sus compañeros de la orden del rey.

-¡¿Que?!-un grito exagerado retumbó en toda la habitación.  
-Si.-respondió Susan tragando saliva para mantener la calma y luego continuar.-Ya hice lo que me pediste Berntrun, necesito verlos por favor, no me haz dado ningún presente desde que llegué.  
-Está bien, iremos a cenar al castillo de Beruna esta noche. Ve y arregla tus cosas.  
Susan sonrió ampliamente y se fue de la habitación.

Lucy caminaba tranquilamente por el castillo pensando en que podría estar  
pasando con su hermana. Un ruido proveniente de la habitación de huéspedes la alarmó y decidió ir a investigar.  
Abrió la puerta y se extraño de que ambos cuerpos dormidos estuvieran tapados con telas sobre sus rostros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que uno se había despertado se acercó rápidamente y le ofreció ayuda.  
-Gracias.- dijo el chico mientras abría los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando logró abrir bien los ojos, quedo impresionado.  
-Tu.-dijo el impactado.  
-Tu.-dijo ella asustada.

* * *

Adelanto próximo capítulo.

Entró elegantemente al salón ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.  
-Eres hermosa.- musitó el chico a su lado.

* * *

-Suéltame!  
-Escúchame bien.-dijo el enojado.-eres mía, ya te tengo.  
-No, no soy tu esposa. No me tienes y no quiero que me tengas.

* * *

-Después de todo, creo que no fue tan mala idea que llegaras aquí.  
-Claro que no Lucy, si no hubiese venido, no tendría semejante sonrisa.

* * *

Volví x.x no me maten, sé que esta fome este capitulo, pero no eh tenido

mucha inspiración últimamente:( no me dejan reviewssss me siento abandonada por ustedes y se me va la inspiración.

Yiah, depende de cómo estén los reviews el próximo capitulo será….el Lunes o antes (si dejan reviews)

Las amo besos :****


End file.
